The Truth Hurts
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Hermione has a secret, she has done since their first day at Hogwarts but keeping this secret? With nosy people it's getting harder day by day... NO VOLDEMORT
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione has a secret, she has done since their first day at Hogwarts but keeping this secret? With nosy people it's getting harder day by day..._

**This is another Dramione idea I have had...**

* * *

"You stupid cow, you should be sent to live with muggles forever!"

"Ugh Malfoy, you are such a jerk!" Hermione shouted back.

"Ooo, Granger called me a name – excuse me while I just cry myself to sleep." He replied sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hermione, he's not worth it." Ron said, shooting Malfoy a disgusted look. He pulled her arm lightly and Hermione reluctantly followed him and Harry to the Great Hall.

"He really gets on my nerves." Harry muttered as they sat down. Hermione nodded distractedly. She reached out randomly and ate whatever she picked up.

"I've got to the library." Hermione stated, grabbing her bag and jumping up. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes as she shot out of the hall. Neither of them noticed the other person leaving straight after.

"Oi Granger." She turned at the whisper and carried on choosing a book.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, sitting down at a secluded table.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't appreciate being called a jerk."

"It's okay there's no one else here." She said looking up.

"Oh thank God." He pulled out the seat opposite her and sat down.

"I'm sorry for calling you a cow."

"I'm sorry for calling you a jerk." They said simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned.

"I loved your sarcasm though." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, I do try." He said with his hand on his heart, she giggled again glad that they were far enough away from Madame Pince.

"So best friend, how've you been today?"

"I've been great best friend, how about you?"

"Better now I've apologised for calling you a cow." He grimaced.

Hermione sighed, "You know you have to keep on being horrible to me."

"I know, I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Hermione reached over and patted his hand.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She said brightly, starting to remove her hand. He smiled and caught it, holding it in place.

"You always do."

_**Hermione and Draco, first year train ride**_

"_Oh I am so sorry." Hermione gushed as she bumped into someone slightly taller than her._

"_Watch where you're going next time." Draco said coldly._

"_No need to be so rude, I did apologise." She said just as coldly. Draco looked at her in shock. _

"_Don't you know who I am?" _

"_An extremely arrogant blonde who can't take an apology?" She suggested._

"_Oh I suppose you're going to make some nasty blonde joke?" It was Hermione's turn to look shocked._

"_I do not believe in stereotypical comments thank you very much." She replied haughtily._

_Draco grinned, "We're going to get along great then, I hate stereotyping."_

"So are you coming to the Quidditch pitch tonight? There's no practise on."

Hermione nodded, "Sure, are you still making me go through with this dare?"

"Hell yeah, miss Hermione Granger on a broom? No way." Hermione scowled and he laughed.

"Harry and Ron have been trying for four years to get me on a broom, how on earth have you managed it with one sentence?"

"It's because you love me." Draco said jokingly.

"Ooft definitely." She said sarcastically, "Whoops I'd better get some work done, otherwise Harry and Ron will wonder what I've been doing."

"Jeeze, just pretend you were reading for recreational purposes." Hermione gave him a weird look, "What?"

"I just love the fact that a, you know me that well and b, you can use big words without getting confused." He laughed again.

"Like I said, you just love me." It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Sure, sure."

They read in silence for a while until the bell rang, signalling afternoon lessons.

"You leave first." Hermione said.

"Okay, meet me on the Quidditch pitch at seven okay?"

"Fine." She replied resignedly. She watched him leave and a moment later followed his path.

"Wow, Granger was very nearly late." Malfoy said as Hermione ran up to Harry and Ron, they were waiting outside Charms.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said with a look of disdain. The door magically opened and Hermione pushed passed him and took her seat at the front.

Harry and Ron exchanged the 'Hermione's always arguing with Malfoy' look and followed her into the classroom.

Hermione got on with the work surprisingly well for someone that was furious – wink, wink – and the lesson flew by.

She gathered her things together and as she walked passed Malfoy he slammed into her.

"Watch where you're going Granger." He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and carried on to Ancient Runes.

She looked around to make sure she was alone in the corridor before unfolding the piece of parchment.

She thought fondly of the times they used to pass notes.

_Hey best friend, bet you're thinking about when we used to pass notes, am I right? Anyway how about we meet at the pitch at six instead? We'd get longer then. At tea eat a red apple for no and a green for yes._

_See you at tea (well from afar) and I can't wait to see you on a broom._

_Your best friend_

Hermione shook her head at how well he knew her and entered her class.

3

"So how was Ancient Runes, Hermione?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat down either side of her.

"Oh it was great, we learned..." She started reciting what they had been told and they switched off their hearing.

Broken up only from her occasional bites, Hermione finally rounded up what she was saying and picked up a green apple. She glanced over quickly to Draco and saw his slight nod.

"What time is it?" She asked, taking a bite of the apple.

"Five to six, why? More homework?" Harry replied.

"Something like that, I'm just going to-"

"The library." Harry and Ron chorused with a grin. She smiled sheepishly and made her way out of the hall.

Hermione started following her usual path towards the library but subtly headed out of the main doors and walked towards the pitch.

_**Hermione and Draco, third year Quidditch Pitch**_

"_One day I will get you on a broom." Draco promised._

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_But it's amazing, you'd really enjoy it."_

"_I tried it once in first year and I hated it then, someone telling me that I would enjoy it will not change my mind."_

"_Fine." Draco pouted._

_**Hermione and Draco, about a week ago :)**_

"_Hermione Jean Granger." _

_Hermione's jaw dropped, "Did you just full name me?"_

_He grinned, "I most certainly did, I've got a dare for you." She gritted her teeth, she couldn't refuse a dare._

"_Okay." She waved him on._

"_I dare you to," He paused dramatically, "Get flying lessons off me." She groaned._

"_No, no, no, I'm not doing it."_

"_Fine, I'll just have to start answering questions in class then." He laughed at her horrified expression._

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Oh I really would."_

"_Bu, but then you'd be known to be as clever than me."_

"_Do the dare then."_

"_O-okay." Draco grinned triumphantly._

Hermione watched Draco zooming around the sky. He spotted her and flew down to her, hovering a metre away.

"Hey best friend, you ready?"

"Not really best friend, but a dare is a dare."

"Good, good, come on we'll fly around together first, okay?" She nodded, unsure, "You'll be perfectly safe, I won't let you get hurt, I promise."

She took a step forward and Draco slid backwards on the broom.

_

* * *

_**--------****

* * *

**

_What did you think? This is the first Dramione I've written and I'd really appreciate your opinion so please review and tell me what you think _=D

**And a thank you to Shannon for the FanFic name, check out her stories Pixie.x.**


	2. Chapter 2

_imagination95 – first reviewer thank you :)_

* * *

"_Good, good, come on we'll fly around together first, okay?" She nodded, unsure, "You'll be perfectly safe, I won't let you get hurt, I promise."_

_She took a step forward and Draco slid backwards on the broom._

She tentatively mounted the broom and gripped the handle. Draco put his arms around her and placed his hands in front of Hermione's.

"You ready?" Her eyes widened yet she still nodded, "Okay – three, two, one." She took a deep breath as he kicked off.

They hurtled towards the sky and Hermione's eyes started to water, her hair streamed back and her mouth was wide trying to free a scream.

"You're okay Hermione, you're okay." Draco was repeating in her ear, "Right I want you to try and take control now, can you do that?"

"I think so." She managed to say quietly. She gently leaned forward and squealed as the broom suddenly sped up, Draco's arm tightened around her.

"It's perfectly normal, just carry on, you're doing great." She smiled slightly and leaned again.

Hermione pulled the broom cautiously to the left and squealed again, this time as delight as the broom did what she wanted.

"That was brilliant, you're a natural." She grinned.

"Hardly but thanks."

They flew around for a minute more before Draco said the dreaded words.

"We're going to land and you're going to try it on your own."

"Bu-but."

"No buts, you've got a dare."

"Fine." He looked at her expectantly, "How am I supposed to land?"

"Oh right, well just lean forward and when you get close to the ground, pull the handle up and sort of shimmy down."

"Shimmy down?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. He laughed shakily and she giggled at his embarrassment, "Don't worry I get what you mean."

She did as he said and, when she close to the ground, 'shimmied down'. She dismounted gracefully and laughed as Draco nearly fell over.

"What? It's not my fault that you should have been named Grace and I should have been named... Fall over a lot." Hermione burst out laughing. He folded his arms and turned around in a huff.

"I'm sorry." She said whilst trying not to laugh. She didn't succeed and soon she was struggling to breathe once again.

"It wasn't even that funny." He pouted.

"No but your reaction is." She took a deep breath, "Right I'm calm and ready to fly." Once again Hermione mounted the broom. She looked towards Draco, "Do I just kick?"

"Kick and thrust upwards." She raised her eyebrows.

"Bet you're glad no one was around to hear that." He shook his head at her.

"Right, go." She kicked the ground hard and threw herself up.

"Oh my God I did it!"

"You really did!" Draco clapped, "Now fly around a bit!" He shouted up to her.

Left, right, up, up down – Hermione was definitely getting the hang of it.

"You'll be playing against me soon on the Gryffindor team." He said as she landed next him.

"I highly doubt that but seriously thank you – if it wasn't for you I would never have got on a broom and realised how much I enjoy it." She flung her arms around him and crushed his ribs in a tight hug.

"No problem." He hugged her back.

"Is that the time?!" She exclaimed, having caught a glance at his watch.

"Why? What?" He looked and his eyes widened, "Whoops."

"Curfew started at nine and I'm never late for curfew."

"Calm down, I know. It's just half an hour, you'll be fine – you just have to be sneaky."

"Don't you remember last time I tried to be sneaky?" She asked, he grinned.

_**Hermione (the not so sneaky) and Draco, second year**_

"_Right, you've got to be really careful because this is where Filch likes to be evil." Draco whispered, moving the big pile of food slightly in his arms. Hermione nodded, she too was holding a pile of food._

_He tiptoed round the corner and Hermione followed._

_A cough sound from the next corridor and Hermione panicked. She sped up and slipped, falling backwards and throwing all the food into the air. Of course they fell back onto her causing her to be covered in éclairs and jam._

"_Hermione, Hermione what's the ma-" Draco stopped at the sight of her and burst out laughing._

"_It's not funny, I heard someone and I panicked." Draco shuffled nervously._

"_Did this 'someone' cough?" She nodded and narrowed her eyes, "Then that may have definitely been me." _

"_Draco!" She cried out, she chucked food at him and laughed as it hit him squarely in the face._

"Right come on, I don't want to be any later than I have to."

"Why don't we just fly up to the Gryffindor tower?"

"That would be a good idea except how would I explain how I got up there without them noticing."

"Say you were sneaky." He said with a grin.

"I'll just have to be actually sneaky." She said.

"Fine." He shouldered his broom and they walked through the doors together.

"Na night best friend." Hermione said, as Draco turned towards the dungeons.

"Na, na night too best friend."

Hermione managed to be sneaky!

"Hermione Granger out past curfew, tut-tut." The Fat Lady said.

"Ataraxy." The Fat Lady looked slightly annoyed but swung open to reveal the common room.

"Hermione! There you are, we were wondering where you'd got to." Ron said, clearly relieved.

"I just lost track of the time." She replied honestly.

"But you were breaking curfew." Harry said in confusion.

"Like you've never done that before."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? So what if I was half an hour late for curfew? Goodnight you two, I'm going to bed." She walked up to her dormitory leaving a crowd of shocked faces behind.

"What's up with Hermione?" Lavender asked, giving Ron a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Not sure, she was breaking curfew though."

"Hermione?!" Parvati asked in shock.

"Uh huh, then she bit our heads off when we were surprised." Harry continued.

"Well maybe she doesn't want everyone treating her like she's different and can't do what everyone else does." Ginny said reasonably. They looked at her and scowled; she was right.

Hermione smiled gratefully as she heard what Ginny was saying; she didn't like always being treated like the Gryffindor princess, she was an average teenager trying to have fun and do well in school but because she was only truly being herself in front of one person, it was kind of hard for others to know what she was really like.

She sighed and disappeared into her room, going to bed early for a Friday night.

----

"Morning you three, how are you today?" Hagrid boomed. They had silently agreed to ignore what had happened the night before.

"Morning Hagrid, we're great." Hermione answered for all of them and the other two didn't dare to contradict her.

"So who were yeh on the Quidditch pitch with last night Hermione?" She choked on her pumpkin juice. Harry thumped her on the back.

"I wasn't on the Quidditch pitch last night Hagrid." She finally managed to say. He looked confused.

"Coulda sworn it were you, same hair yeh see." She shook her head violently, "Huh, what d'yeh know, never mind, see yeh all later." He walked away shaking the floor as he went.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when he'd gone.

"No idea."

"Were you on the pitch last night?" Ron said.

"No, I said I wasn't."

"But there aren't any other people with your hair."

"Hair styles can change, haven't you ever heard of crimper's Ron?"

"No." He looked at Harry bemused.

"Ugh, never mind." She stepped away from the bench and left the hall.

"What is going on with her?" Ron asked as she disappeared.

"I have no idea, I think she's hiding something from us but I'm not sure what?"

* * *

_**Whatchu think? Any good? Review and tell me :) **_

_**Carry on reading :) x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**By the way, for people who think it's weird for them to be calling each other best friend all the time – it has been their nickname for each other for years, I just haven't written enough to get that across.**_

_**Thank you if you're reading my story – and I know a few people are because of the story stats – but please can you review and tell me what you think? It gives me feedback and lets me know whether you like it, love it, hate it.**_

_

* * *

_

"_What is going on with her?" Ron asked as she disappeared._

"_I have no idea, I think she's hiding something from us but I'm not sure what."_

"Oi Granger, where you running off to?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy."

"Well you'd better watch out – you'll find trouble where you least expect it." He said, seemingly threateningly yet Hermione understood there was a a deeper meaning.

"Oh yeah sure, you'll be saying that I'll find trouble in my own house now." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right." He gave a slight nod and pushed past her, "Harry and Ron know something." He whispered. She nodded and he walked away. She subtly watched him take the familiar library path and after a moment, when the corridor had been replaced with new people, she followed him.

"What do you mean 'they know something'?" Hermione asked as she reached their part of the library.

"When you left they were saying how they think some thing's going on with you and you're hiding something but they're not sure what."

"Oh no, ugh I could kill Hagrid." She seethed.

"No you couldn't." He laughed, she shot him an angry glare, "I know – this isn't funny." He said, reading her mind.

"But what if they do find out? They'll know that I've been lying to them for years and I'm best friends with their enemy!"

"Aww wow, I'm their enemy? Both of them?"

"Draco." She whined.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to be more careful but maybe it's best if we just tell them."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Tell them? But what about my friends, your friends and the fact that I'm a muggleborn and you're Draco Malfoy?"

"Hermione – Hermione, calm down." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and preventing her up and coming panic attack, "It's fine, we won't tell them yet, but we're going to have to someday."

She sighed, "You're right."

"I'm always right." He said smugly. Of course she hit him.

"But not yet?"

"Not yet." He agreed. This time she sighed in relief, "So what are you doing today?" He asked.

"I have no idea, I'll probably have to spend it with Harry and Ron if they're getting suspicious." Hermione said, his face fell.

"Aww, we haven't spent a whole day together in aaages."

"I know best friend, but if we want to hang out at all we need to spend sometime away from each other." She explained gently.

"Yeah, yeah, stop being so clever."

"You had your clever moment so I deserve mine." She said with a grin. He pouted, "I'm sorry." She gave in.

"It's okay." He said chirpily, he plonked himself down onto a chair – acting just like a spoilt child, "Are you sitting down?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

He shook his head and she sighed, sitting down.

"So how about we try and get into Hogsmeade next week?" Draco suggested. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped, he clicked in front of her face until she blinked.

"You okay Hermione?"

"Ah, erm, bu- yes?"

He laughed at her and withdrew is hand, "So how about it?"

She looked at him through longing eyes, "I wish we could Draco, but you know we can't – someone might see us."

He mulled it over, "Fine." He finally decided on, "But how about we stay back? There won't be many people home." He looked hopefully at her.

"Okay, I have been getting rather heavy loads of homework."

"You can't do homework!" He complained loudly. She shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Draco, that's just a cover you idiot." She said with a shake of her head. Hermione smiled fondly as realisation dawned upon him, "Click." Click – AKA the time the light turns on inside a simple little head.

"Okay and I cannot be doing with crowds of vile excuses for human beings."

Hermione grinned in approval, "Right, I should probably go now, I always lose track of the time with you."

Draco pouted but nodded his understanding, "I'll pass you notes through the day, okay? Oh that rhymes." He said, beaming.

"You're right Draco," she said patronisingly, "And okay, just make sure no one sees the notes."

"Duh, you think I'm _**that**_ stupid."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Don't answer that." He amended.

"Right, I'll see you later best friend."

"Bye best friend."

Hermione entered the Common Room and Harry and Ron looked up at her.

"Hermione." They said immediately. Hermione sighed, "We're sorry if we offended you before, we didn't mean to."

"You didn't offend me, I was just annoyed that you thought it was me."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks that Hermione didn't understand.

"It did sound a hell of a lot like you, but we know you'd never dar- never get on a broom." Ron said. Hermione immediately bristled.

"And why would I not dare to get on broom?" She asked coldly.

"Well, erm..."

"He only meant that we know you're scared of heights." Harry interrupted, trying to save his best friend.

"Ron?" She looked at him questioningly, he nodded furiously. She opened her mouth to argue again but remembered how suspicious they were, "Fine, but don't try and say that I'm a coward again." They looked between her and each other in surprise.

"Sooo... game of chess?" Harry suggested, breaking the silence.

They played chess until lunch time and together they walked to the Great Hall, Ron rushing slightly at the prospect of food.

Draco looked up as they entered the hall at the same time, he seemed to have a sixth sense for her, and he pulled out the piece of parchment subtly.

He pushed past her and managed to slide his note into her pocket, "Watch where you're going Granger." He growled.

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

He curled his lip and walked away with his cronies.

"Ugh he frustrates me so much." Harry said when he'd gone. Ron murmured his agreement.

"Mhmm." Hermione said vaguely. They made their way to the table and sat down, Ron immediately pulled a plate full of food towards him.

Unfolding the parchment, Hermione glanced down at the note,

_Hey best friend what did they say when you got back? I'm betting they were cowering from you, I would never do that before you say anything – _

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_don't use that expression!_

Hermione stopped her giggle and tried to turn it into a cough, the other two looked at her curiously and she took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

_Stop being so suspicious and yes I do know you this well. You'd better write back soon otherwise I won't be happy. Oh and I'll e at the library after tea tonight. You've got homework (see I understand that now). _

_Best friend_

Hermione folded it back up and shoved it into her robes, she picked up plate and placed some food onto it.

Several moments later, she got a fresh piece and the pencil she always carried around.

_Hey best friend, they tried to say that I was too scared to get on a broom! Well I suppose they were right but still... stop looking so smug. I was about to get angry at them but remembered I shouldn't really get on their bad sides. You are so right, I do have homework, I may have to tell them how I bumped into their enemy (yes you are still both of their enemies)._

_Best friend_

She finished her food and got up, Draco did the same.

"Stop walking into me Granger!" He snarled as they expertly past the note. Hermione headed back to the Common Room.

* * *

**Whatchu think? Good? Bad? Something in between?**

**Please review :) x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, I think that this will only be a short story because I'm a bit bored of the idea already and to be honest I think I want to write another Twilight one, but of course I will finish this one and put 110% effort in as always :) xx**

* * *

"_Stop walking into me Granger!" He snarled as they expertly past the note. Hermione headed back to the Common Room._

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron joined her in the arm chairs by the fire.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I wanted to get some reading done, are you two going to play chess again?" Ron mumbled something about how they couldn't because he'd lost and may of accidentally broken one or several of the pieces.

"It wasn't my fault! Honest!" He insisted, Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Pass them over and I'll fix them." She held out her hand, "Reparo."

"I knew how to do that." Ron said stubbornly.

"You were just testing me weren't you?" Hermione said patronisingly. He nodded enthusiastically causing her to laugh again.

Harry and Ron started a game of chess while Hermione sat in front of the warmth reading.

"I can't believe that you actually sat there reading since lunch." Ron said as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Well you and Harry played chess." She said defensively. He shrugged and they sat down.

They ate mainly in silence and by the time Ron's plate was clear Hermione had been sitting bored for several minutes.

"Well I'm going to go to the library." She said cheerfully, standing up

"Again?" Harry asked in surprise, "You're always at the library."

"Well, it is me." She said, like it explained everything – which in a way, it did. Hermione left the hall and they boys looked at each other.

"Follow her?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, that is an outrageous idea – let's do it." They immediately got up and slipped out of the hall. They spotted Hermione turning the corner.

"She's actually going to the library." Ron said disappointedly.

"So? She might be meeting someone."

Ron's eyes widened.

"You don't think she's got a boyfriend so you?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Na, she'd tell us," He paused, "Wouldn't she?"

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my God, she has hasn't she?!"

"Shush!" Ron whisper shouted, waving his hand in front of Harry's face, "She might hear us you dipstick."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Right, c'mon let's go and find her." They made their way to the library and were just in time to see Hermione disappear through the shelves.

They peeped through another shelf and managed to hear some of what she was saying.

"...said something about me going to the library again, I just sort of said well it _**is **_me."

"Well done but what are you going to say next time?" Another voice said, Harry and Ron glanced at each other, not being able to place the voice they looked back to Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but D-"

Harry and Ron leaned forward as she began to say a name.

"Did you hear something?" She asked. Their faces a picture of fear, they turned round and ran out of the library just as Hermione looked through the shelves.

"Huh, no one there." She said, turning back to Draco, "What was I saying?"

Draco looked at her blankly but she didn't wait for a reply.

"Oh yeah, but I know what you're hinting at and we aren't telling them yet."

"Fine." He pouted, "Can we go somewhere else today please? We're always here." He whined, "And if someone was actually there, they'll know our spot now."

"Good point, where then?"

"Lake?"

Hermione looked wary but after several minutes Draco had her convinced, using lines like 'it's a beautiful summer day though'.

---------

"Is that Hermione?" Parvati asked, looking out of the window.

Harry and Ron, who had just walked through the portrait, ran to stand next to her.

"Oh my God, you're right." They breathed.

"We weren't going to tell anyone, but now I think we should." Harry said, he turned to Ron who was nodding in agreement.

"Well this morning Hagrid came up to Hermione and asked who she was on the pitch with – she said she wasn't on it and snapped at us when we asked anything else." Ron started.

"And Hermione doesn't usually snap at unless it's about school." Harry chipped in.

"Exactly."

People were looking confused but allowed them to carry on.

"Plus she's been going to the library a lot more and at first we didn't think anything of it – it is Hermione – but when _**she **_said that herself we decided to follow her."

"You did what?!" Ginny asked in shock.

"Wait, there's more." Ron said, "So we followed her and she actually went to the library, she met up with someone – a boy." He finished dramatically.

Everyone's eyes widened and they seemed shocked that Hermione Granger was sneaking around.

"She was talking to this boy about how she told us 'it _**is **_me' and she started to say his name but she heard us and stopped – it began with D."

"Did this boy speak?" Ginny asked, forgetting that she was angry at her brother and boyfriend.

"Yes but I honestly didn't recognise the voice." Ron looked over to Harry.

"Neither did I and I was sure I knew pretty much every voice."

"Well from this year, sixth, fifth and fourth which is probably who she'd meet up."

"So do you think that the person she's with now is the person she's sneaking around with?" Parvati asked, pointing to the window.

"Probably." Harry said. He and Ron moved to look out. Hermione, recognisable from her mass of hair, was lying on the bank next to someone. Someone they didn't recognise.

"Ooo I can't wait to ask her about it." Lavender sang.

"Just don't tell her we followed her, she'd kill us." Harry said worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah."

-------

"Aren't you glad you listened to me?" Draco asked.

"Uh huh." She closed her eyes and basked in the setting sun, the golden rays visible through her lids.

"I can't believe that we're leaving so soon." He said quietly.

"I know, it's going to be so difficult not seeing you and the others every day."

"To be perfectly honest– "

"O oh." Hermione said jokingly. Draco poked his tongue out.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm only going to miss you."

"Aww don't say that! It's going to be hard enough."

"Aww I'm sorry." He put his arm out and made Hermione slide over. Draco gave her a reassuring hug, "We're still going to see each other every day, I'll make sure of it."

--------

"Oh my God! Look at them, they're all over each other!" Lavender screeched.

Everybody once again crowded around the window.

"They might just be good friends..." Ginny said uncertainly, trying to convince herself more than the ever growing crowd.

"Pfft." Ron snubbed, "If they were just friends, she'd have told us about him."

Ginny looked unhappy as she realised that he was speaking the truth

Gradually, as time dragged on, the crowd started to disperse as people started to do their own thing.

Eventually Hermione and Draco decided it was time to get back, Draco helped her up and laughed at her hair.

"You can't say anything!" She pointed to his ruffled hair, he smoothed it down self-consciously. Hermione giggled.

"Come on we better go, what will you tell them?" He asked, as they headed back to the castle.

"I'll say that I was by the lake – I just obviously won't mention you. What will you say?"

He snorted, "You think they'll ask me?" He spoke like Hermione was stupid, "If they do ask I'll turn on the whole 'Have you forgotten who I am?' routine, never fails."

"It failed with me." Hermione reminded.

"Ah but you actually didn't know who I was."

They entered the Great Doors.

------

"...didn't know who I was."

Blaise stopped at the familiar voice, he hid round the corner when he heard two sets of footsteps.

"Good point, your face though when I didn't bow down to you!"

His jaw dropped as he realised who the girl was.

"That's not funny." Draco said, pretending to be in a huff. Hermione laughed harder. Blaise pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Blaise winced as he realised he wasn't dreaming.

"You stopped laughing yet?"

He heard her take a deep breath, "I think so." Hermione said slowly.

Blaise held his own breath as not to draw attention to himself.

* * *

**Whatchu think? :) x**

**Please review XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (N)**

**By the way people should really listen to You Me At Six – amazing :) (sorry haha, it's what I was listening to when I was writing) :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked the last chapter, this chapter – well basically I hope you like the whole FanFic :) x**

* * *

_He heard her take a deep breath, "I think so." Hermione said slowly._

_Blaise held his own breath as not to draw attention to himself._

Hermione made her way back to the common room and almost fainted when she saw the line of expectant Gryffindor's waiting for her.

"Erm... hi?"

"Oh hi Hermione, where's your friend?" Lavender pounced.

"What friend?" She asked, a little too quickly. Lavender and Parvati shared a quick smirk.

"You're _**guy **_friend." Lavender said. Hermione ducked her head and tried to avoid answering, Parvati was having none of it,

"So who is he?"

"You mean you didn't see?" She asked in relief. Everybody shook their heads, even more eager now that Hermione hadn't denied it, "So... can I go to bed?" She asked tentatively. Everybody furiously shook their heads again.

"No way!" Someone shouted.

"Well you're not going to find out who my friend was, so there is no point in my being here – I might as well go."

"You're _**friend**_?" Lavender asked as if the idea was ludicrous.

"Yes, my _**friend **_and nothing more." Hermione insisted.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever you want to believe Lavender, now please excuse me – I am going to bed." Hermione forced her way through the barrier of people and stumbled in her haste to get up the dormitory stairs.

She breathed in relief and slid down to sit on the floor after closing the door. Hermione sat for a moment and then, taking a deep breath to compose herself, pushed herself up and grabbed a piece of parchment, quill and ink.

--------

Draco watched Hermione make her way back to the Gryffindor common room and dragged himself away from the corridor.

He successfully got back to the Slytherin common room without being seen and he slipped up to his dormitory, avoiding the ever clingy Pansy.

As he lay on his bed he didn't hear the door creak open. He didn't notice the tall Slytherin creeping up towards him.

"Arrrrrrrrgh!" He noticed Blaise tipping him off the bed though.

"Got something to tell me?" Blaise asked, sitting down on the, now vacant, bed.

"No, should I?" Draco said angrily, standing up and dusting himself off. Blaise inspected his nails, opting for a careless attitude.

"Oh... I don't know, what about your girlfriend?"

Draco hid his wide eyes quickly but not quick enough, "What do you mean? Girlfriend?"

"Yes that," He hesitated for a second, "mudblood Gryffindor."

"Don't use that word." Draco growled immediately. Blaise grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you for just proving my suspicions right."

Draco sighed reluctantly, "Hermione's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend."

Blaise's jaw dropped, "Ah – bu – w – huh?"

Draco smiled, "First year train journey – she bumped into me and we hit it off, we've been best friends ever since."

"But you treat her like dirt." He said in shock.

"And nobody ever sees me apologise to her, we hate it but if our friends wouldn't be happy if they found out." He paused to look at Blaise in earnest, "Please don't tell anyone." He begged.

"But why can't anyone know? If they knew they wouldn't treat _**her**_ badly and they wouldn't always be throwing insults at _**you**_."

"I think they should find out but Hermione doesn't want them to just yet. I just want her to be happy.

"Are you sure you're just _**best friends**_?"

Draco looked at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He replied with a quick shake of his head, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone – yet."

"_**Yet**_?! You can't tell them at all!"

"Draco, you are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Fine but please, before you do anything rash, let me talk to Hermione."

They both looked up as there was light tapping on the door.

"Hello?" They called out.

"Sirs? May Dobby come in?"

"Erm sure?" Blaise said. They watched the door open and saw the small house elf walking tentatively towards them, holding a small scroll of parchment.

"This is for you Mr Malfoy." He said, cheering up immediately when he saw his releaser. Hermione had convinced Draco to free Dobby a few years previously, his father had not been best pleased yet forgave him when he said Hermione asked him to do it. Lucius Malfoy had learned to love Hermione due to his son not shutting up about her.

"Thanks Dobby, and how many times? Call me Draco."

"Yes sir, goodnight sir and goodnight sirs friend." He left the room backwards and bowing and left Draco to his letter and Blaise with a dumbfounded expression.

"My old house elf." He explained and proceeded to unfold the letter.

_Best friend,_

_Pretty much the whole of Gryffindor saw me with you tonight, they don't seem to have recognised you but I can't be certain. They asked me about you but I said there was no way they were getting any more information about my friend, they seem to think that there's more going on though._

_What should we do? If anyone finds out..._

_Best friend_

"Oh fiddlesticks."

Blaise raised his eyebrows at him, after being ignored he took the letter from his hands.

"Oh well, you can tell her that someone already knows so she can tell them." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh God, she;s going to kill me."

"You're scared of a short girl with lots of hair?"

"Yes." He replied shortly, "It's Hermione."

"So? Actually it doesn't matter, just reply to her."

-----------

Hermione heard a quiet knock on her door and squeaky voice call her name, she sighed in relief.

"Come in Dobby!" She called out. He cracked open the door and slipped in.

"Here you are Miss." Dobby passed her the scroll.

"Dobby, how many times? Call me Hermione."

"Yes Miss, goodnight Miss."

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you for this Dobby, you won't mind if I need you again will you?"

"Of course not Miss, anything for you and Mr Malfoy."

She smiled at him and told him to stop bowing as he left. When the door slotted into its frame she rolled out the parchment.

_Best friend_

_I have a confession; someone knows. I'm really sorry but Blaise saw us in the hall and asked me about you, I wasn't going to lie when he obviously knew the truth. He says he's not going to tell anyone – yet._

_As for your problem erm... just don't tell them who I am?_

_Best friend_

Hermione almost dropped the letter. She gritted her teeth and immediately started scratching out a reply.

_Best friend who's going to be in big trouble_

_Don't tell them who you are?! I never would have thought of that *note sarcasm*_

_And great, a Slytherin knows – it's probably halfway around school already, I guess I don't need your advice, I might as just tell them!_

_I know that Blaise will read this so Blaise this is for you,_

_If you do tell anyone without talking to us first, I will leave you with one less limb (if you can guess which one I mean)._

_Best friend who you're in trouble with_

Blaise gulped as he read the letter over Draco's shoulder.

"Now who's in a position to tell you what you can and cannot do?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Shut up."

* * *

**What did you think? Was Blaise's reaction okay? This is how I imagined he would react. :)**

**I don't own anything (N)**

**Please review 3**

**This chapter I was listening to Bethany Joy Galeotti – she is amazing! You should check her out**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to have big shout out to everyone that's reviewed, favourited or is reading my story !! Thank you, I love you all!! x**

**Even if you're reading after this story's long been finished, you're reviews are still extremely important!! x**

* * *

_Blaise gulped as he read the letter over Draco's shoulder._

"_Now who's in a position to tell you what you can and cannot do?" Draco asked with a grin._

"_Shut up."_

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked passed them the following Monday, shooting them evil glares. Draco watched her enter the hall.

"So did you decide when you're going to tell everyone else?" Blaise asked quietly.

"No, she wouldn't speak to me any more after the letter."

"You two _**do **_act like a couple."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm being serious though and the way you look at her."

Draco fell silent and Blaise grinned smugly. They made their way to the Slytherin table and sat down.

---------

"Morning Hermione, who was your friend?" Ron asked, sitting down. Everybody was randomly asking her, hoping to trick her into answering.

"Morning Ron, I have lots of friends, you being one of them."

Ron scowled and grabbed some bacon.

By lunch Hermione had avoided the question another eight times and managed to escape to the library.

Unlike Draco, she didn't notice the group of three or four Gryffindor's tailing her.

She stayed in the library all lunch and reluctantly left for afternoon classes.

At dinner that night a group surrounded Hermione,

"So where was he?"

"Where you stood up?"

"Is it over then?"

"Who is he?"

"What on earth are you lot going on about?!" She asked angrily.

"You were on your on own in the library." A fifth year replied.

"Because I was avoiding everybody!" She picked up her bag and stood up, "Pretty much like I am now!" She stormed out of the hall and caused many excited whispers. People were too busy gossiping to spot Draco slip out after her.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, "Hermione, are you okay?"

She turned round and looked at him. A moment later she flung her arms around him, "Draco I'm sick of it! Everybody's hassling me and they never leave me alone!"

"Shh, shh I know, I know. It'll be okay, we can just tell them."

She pulled away immediately and Draco saw that her eyes were glistening with tears, "Tell them? Do you thi-"

"Blaise is all right with it, and I was never really that close with him – you're a lot closer to the Gryffindor's." He reasoned. She still looked unconvinced.

"Hermione, trust me."

She looked into his eyes for a second longer before nodding, "I trust you."

"Good, do you want to tell them now?"

"But they're all in the h- ohhh."

"Come on." He held his hand out and she hesitantly took it. Together they walked back into the hall.

Silence fell as more and more people saw them. They realised what it looked like and immediately let go.

"Your boyfriend's Draco Malfoy?!" Lavender shouted.

"He's not my boyfriend – he's my best friend." She called.

"Pfft."

"Honestly."

"Then why didn't you tell us you were 'friends' with a slime ball?" Harry asked in disgust.

"Because you'd react like this! She is kindest person I know, she doesn't deserve these dirty looks that you're all giving her! I wish I hadn't asked her to tell." Draco burst, "I'm sorry Hermione, we should have just kept it a secret." He turned on his heel and strode out of the hall, pulling Hermione gently behind him.

The hall burst out in confused chatter.

"I really am sorry, I should have listened to you." He gave her a hug.

"It's fine, I'm not going to say that those looks didn't hurt but at least they all know now. To be honest if they're going to treat me like that for telling the truth, then I'm not sure they're real friends, you're all I need."

"You've been the only one I need Hermione, except my parents of course." They laughed and Draco pulled back a bit, "You okay?"

"I suppose so."

"Come on, we'll go flying."

They made their way to the Quidditch pitch and Draco summoned his broom. They left all of the worries and cares in the air and Draco flew Hermione straight to her dormitory to avoid any scenes.

The next morning Hermione stole quickly into the bathroom and managed to not see the other Gryffindor's.

"I'm sitting with you today." Draco said, plonking himself down next to her.

"Morning to you too, you're hairs sticking up."

"Where?" He blindly reached out and messed up even more of his hair.

"Ugh, let me." She reached up and fixed his hair as best she could.

"Aww, you two are so sweet together." Lavender crooned.

"Er ah bu – no, we're not together." They said simultaneously. Her face fell.

"But why not? It's so obvious you like each other." She picked up a piece of toast and skipped away.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other awkwardly.

"So, what were the Slytherin's like?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh erm, a few 'wait until my father hears about this' and I was fine." He replied just as quickly.

"That's good, was that the bell? I think I'd better be going." Hermione stood up and walked briskly out of the hall just as the bell rang.

Draco watched her in confusion.

Hermione slowed down as soon as she turned a corner, thinking about what Lavender had said.

"Hey, careful." Someone said. Hermione looked up from the floor and saw that she had bumped into Ginny.

"Sorry Gin."

"It's fine, what's the matter?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Nothing?"

"You really expect me to believe that?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Hermione shook her head.

"Can I talk to you at break please? Out in the courtyard?"

"Sure." Ginny patted her arm and let her enter the Charms classroom.

Double Charms later and Hermione was waiting for Ginny in the courtyard.

"So what the hell's up Hermione?"

"Shush!"

Ginny blushed and looked around, "Sorry, so what the hell's up Hermione?" She whispered.

"I'm confused."

"About Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Yes – but how did you know?"

"The way you act," she said with a shrug, "Now, tell me what you like about him, how you feel around him,."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I love being with him and hate it when we're apart, he makes me laugh all the time, I can't stay angry at him, it annoyed me so much that Harry and Ron argued with him all the time, I hated insulting him and keeping our friendship a secret, he gets me doing things that I've always been scared to do, like flying, I can tell him everything and he tells me everything in return, I'm so close to him and I have no idea what's going to happen when we leave."

Ginny looked at her intently, "You done?"

"No where near but –"

"I get the picture, now tell me about Harry and Ron."

Hermione looked confused but spoke anyway, "They make me laugh, I can tell them most things, they frustrate me so much when they don't do work or ask me to do it for them and I hate it when they leave me out to play chess or talk about Quidditch, we're always bickering, we have fun and usually stick together."

"And talk about me."

"We have a good laugh and girly chats, you get your work done and I love that, we argue a bit over little things but after a while we make up and we don't hang out enough but neither of us seem to force it."

"We'll have to fix that but considering that you count us all as best friends, can you tell the difference?"

"Between you lot and Draco?"

"Yes, what you described didn't seem to be friendship, in my opinion."

"Bu-" The bell rang signalling next lesson and Ginny shot off.

* * *

**Whatchu think?**

**Any good? Please tell me if it's not.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Please review x**

**And this chapter I was listening to Cobra Starship – brilliant :)**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Yes, what you described didn't seem to be friendship, in my opinion."_

"_Bu-" The bell rang signalling next lesson and Ginny shot off._

"Oi Malfoy!" Ginny shouted at lunch, before either of them reached the hall. Draco turned round and looked blankly at her.

"What?"

"Come here, I need to talk to you." She gestured to an empty corridor. He followed her, confused.

"Tell me about your friendship with Hermione."

He looked at her with no understanding.

"Just tell me about the friendship, things you love things you hate..."

"Okay... well I love how we can talk for hours and not get bored, how we tell each other everything and laugh all the time, I love how we spend so much time together but hate that we can't spend more, I hated having to call her names and tease her, but love how she trusts me more than anyone, I can escape with her, escape from the Slytherin life that I don't seem to be a part of."

"Right... is that it?"

"No where near but-"

"That's exactly what she said." Ginny said fondly, "And she described your 'friendship' pretty much the same way." She air quoted the word friendship.

"What do you mean 'friendship'?"

"Does that sound like the way you'd think about your best friend?"

"I don't know..."

"It just sounds like you're more than best friends." She skipped away leaving Draco confused and silent.

Neither Hermione or Draco went to the hall for lunch; their friends looked out for them yet only found them in afternoon classes.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Harry asked, taking his place next to her in Potions.

"Oh here and there." Hermione said vaguely, her concentration had just wavered as Draco had walked into the room.

His eyes were immediately drawn to Hermione and he smiled as she greeted him with a shy smile. They both looked away quickly, remembering their separate conversations with Ginny.

The class got to work on the Draught of Living Death and all awkwardness was forgotten as they got busy.

By the end of the lesson there were two perfect potions on Professor Snape's desk (Hermione's and Draco's of course) and several 'watch out these _**will **_kill you' potions, Snape quickly got rid off them.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Harry asked while Ron was speaking to Seamus, "I mean, you seem kinda out of it – I'm not angry at you," he paused, "Not sure about Ron though." He added.

"I think everything's okay, but then..."

"Then you see him again?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "How does everyone know that?!" She exclaimed.

Harry grinned, "The way you look at him, I've never seen you look at Ron or Ginny like that."

"But he's my best friend, I can't think of him like that." She whispered.

"You can't help who you fall for." He said simply. Harry fell into step with Ron, who hadn't noticed any sign of a deep conversation.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively. He looked pointedly away, "Ron, please look at me."

He glanced quickly in her direction and raised his eyebrows.

"Ron, if I had told you that I was best friends with Draco you would never have spoken to me again."

"I think he's doing that now." Harry pointed out, Hermione hit him lightly.

"Shut up Harry. Ron, I found the real Draco Malfoy – someone his parents didn't even know, I helped them to find him but not for a couple of years. He had to keep up appearances, he didn't mean anything he said."

"How can you be so sure? Huh? And if you had found 'the real Draco Malfoy' why didn't you tell us?"

"Don't be stupid Ronald, of course I'm sure and like I said, he had to keep up appearances, if it got back to his father that he was best friends with a muggleborn..."

Ron started to melt, "So what changed his father's mind?"

Hermione smiled.

_**About two years previously**_

"_Erm father, you know how we were talking about muggleborns?" Draco asked slowly._

"_Yes, they are people too." He recited._

"_Good and you also know how much I've changed..."_

"_Yes, all the family has noticed that."_

"_Well that's because I've got a really good friend..."_

_Dawning fell upon Lucius Malfoy's face, "You're friends with a mudblood?!" He roared._

"_Father! Father! We talked about them and you know that they are no different from us!"_

"_That was before y-"_

"_Excuse me, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly, walking into the room and making herself known for the first time._

"_What are you doing in my house?!"_

"_I wanted to talk to you."_

_He looked at her shocked, as if he couldn't believe she wasn't scared._

"_The first time I spoke to Draco, he acted just like you are now; he expected everyone to fall to his feet because of his family name, I shocked him because I didn't."_

_Mr Malfoy made to speak but Hermione ignored him and carried on, "He has turned out to be my best friend in the world and I don't know where I'd be without him, I understand if you don't like me but if your son is happy, please let him stay that way – of course I understand completely if he would much rather take your side-"_

"_Hermione, don't talk nonsense!" Draco interrupted. Hermione smiled sweetly at him and Mr Malfoy looked between them, a serene look on his face._

Hermione explained everything to Ron and Harry and they listened intently, they laughed as she talked about how Narcissa Malfoy walked in, saw Hermione and gave her a hug, saying 'so you're the young lady that's changed my son', and proceeded to hit Mr Malfoy.

"So, you're okay with the future parents in law then?" Ron asked, he walked away without giving her a chance to reply. Harry laughed at her wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"If Ron's noticed it, it must be true." He said, still laughing. Hermione scowled but inside she was beaming.

"Hermione, want to go flying?!" Draco called across the tables.

Harry turned to her in shock, "Flying?"

"Yeah, I love it." She said, grinning.

"But we've been trying for years to get you on a broom and you've never gone near one!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, I know but Draco convinced me."

Draco walked over to them, "You're welcome to join us." He forced out. Hermione held her breath.

"That would be... great." Harry said, Ron looked unsure but remained silent. Draco told them to get their brooms and that they'd meet them on the pitch.

"So, how've they been?" Draco asked as they waited for Harry and Ron.

"I explained everything to them and I think Ron's started to accept me again."

"Good, I can't stand you being unhappy." Draco looked at her, "I actually can't stand it when you're upset, angry, annoyed, stressed, the list could go on." He took a step closer to her. She looked up at him.

"However I find it cute when you get frustrated with work and you get that little crease on your forehead, although you shouldn't do it too much or you'll ruin your pretty little head." He tapped her head lightly and she smiled, her breath catching slightly.

"Where's all this come from?" She asked quietly.

"I spoke to Ginny."

Her eyes widened in realisation and they moved away sharply as they heard Harry call Hermione.

"So are we going flying then?" Harry asked, "Hermione, you haven't got a broom."

"Oh I usually -" she stopped as she realised what she usually did, "I usually go on with Draco."

"Oh okay." He said uncertainly.

They had a good hour flying in the dying sun rays and Hermione and Draco hardly said a word to each other.

"That was actually good fun." Ron said, shouldering his broom as they walked though the corridors.

"You sound surprised."

"I am, I mean I know he's you're 'best friend' and all but he is still Malfoy."

"I wish everyone would stop air quoting 'best friend', he doesn't think of me like that and he never will!"

"You hear that Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. Draco stepped out from behind a tapestry.

* * *

**Whatchu think?**

**I'm not very good at cliffhangers but I hope that this was okay :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Please review x**

This chapter I was watching 'You, Me and Dupree' – funny :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I love all my readers :) x**

* * *

"_I wish everyone would stop air quoting 'best friend', he doesn't think of me like that and he never will!"_

"_You hear that Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. Draco stepped out from behind a tapestry._

Hermione nearly fainted. She started to sway and Draco immediately put his hand out to steady her. Harry and Ron took this as their cue to leave.

"Think of you like what?" He asked quietly.

"Erm, ah – yeah, like, erm-"

He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

"Like that." She said when they broke apart.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." He said, smiling, "Hermione, every time I've said I love you I think it's in a best friends way, but – I don't think that that's true any more."

She carried on watching him as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hermione, we have overcome so much together; blood feuds, family feuds, school stereotyping, do you think that maybe we could -"

She kissed him.

"Draco, people have helped me to understand my true feelings, they notice things we hadn't – hell, even Ron noticed! But if I had any of it to spare, I would owe them my heart, but you have my heart Draco and I am so relieved that I can say that."

He reached out and pulled her in a tight hug, "I'm never letting you go Hermione, you'll be forever in my heart."

How long they stood there, they didn't know. Mrs Norris distracted them so they thought it best to move.

"Hermione, is it too soon to say I love you?"

"No way and I love you too." She gave him a swift kiss on his cheek and skipped away to her dormitory.

Draco stood watching her exit until he heard a quiet shuffling of feet.

-----------

"So are we-"

"We're not keeping this a secret this time." Hermione interrupted. Draco grinned.

"I hoped you were going to say that because..." He summoned a bouquet of daffodils and presented them to her with a kiss on her head, "Morning."

The hall fell silent and everyone turned to look at them.

"And you said you weren't together." Lavender said mockingly. Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes, they had decided that it was best to let people believe what they wanted, the people they cared for knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

As they walked to Potions people kept shooting them daggers or exclaiming how sweet they were.

Hermione was the last person through the door and she jumped as Snape barked her name.

"Granger! You're late."

Hermione spluttered but he carried on, "If you think you're sitting with Potter and Weasley, you need to think again. Move there!" He pointed to an empty table.

Which coincidently turned out to be Draco's table. Hermione couldn't be sure but she could have sworn that Snape smiled at her.

"Well that was lucky." Draco stated as she sat down. She grinned and began to unpack her ingredients.

"What does she see in him?" Ron asked, half an hour into the lesson. Harry looked up to see Hermione laughing at something Draco had said, he reached out to move a strand of her hair.

"I think she sees the real Mal – Draco." Harry slid the chopped Puffapod into his cauldron, "And Ron mate, just so you know, you sound like a jealous ex boyfriend."

Ron looked at him in shock, "You know I don't think of her like that any more, I'm just looking out for her."

"It's what it sounds like." He said honestly. Ron scowled and went back to cutting.

"So will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Draco asked Hermione, he seemed almost nervous.

"Of course I will."

"Oh thank God." He breathed.

"But as soon as we get back, we need to revise – NEWTS are only two weeks away."

"I know Hermione, that cut our time together down even more." They smiled sadly and stirred their potions anticlockwise.

-----------------

"Oh my gosh Hermione, what are you going to wear?!" Ginny asked in a panic on Saturday.

"Erm clothes?"

"Not what he wants." Ginny said, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Ginny!"

"Okay, I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Hermione glared at her, "I'm wearing jeans and a top, like I always have."

Ginny looked around guilty.

_**Two days ago **_

"_Mal – Draco!" Ginny called. He turned round to look at her._

"_Feeling of deja vu here." He said, Ginny smiled._

"_I wanted to know where you were taking Hermione."_

"_Taking her? We're just going to Hogsmeade... aren't we?"_

"_Dear oh dear, this is your first date, you have to take her somewhere special – take her out for lunch at the new restaurant, trust me she'll appreciate it." She turned to leave, "Oh and wear something smart."_

"Ginny what is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I may have convinced him to take you somewhere posh..." She picked up a bag that she had brought with her, "That's why you're wearing these." She swung the bag in front of her and threw it to Hermione.

"You expect me to wear this? In front of everyone?"

"It falls to your knees and it hardly shows cleavage!"

"But it's so... posh!" Hermione was holding the black halter neck in shock.

"Exactly." Ginny replied with a grin, "Don't forget the heels."

Hermione reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of strappy black heels, "I'm going to break my neck." She stated.

"Will not." Ginny poked her tongue out at her. She left her so that she could change and when she returned she set to work on her hair.

After several attempts of taming it, Ginny gave up and left it loose. Hermione would only allow her to put a coat of mascara on and a touch of lip gloss.

"Draco has always accepted the appearance I was blessed with, I shouldn't have to change." She explained. Ginny shrugged and pinned a daffodil in her hair.

"I think you're ready."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, "Thank you Ginny." She breathed. Ginny smiled at her and told her to get gone.

Hermione hurried (as quickly as she could in heels) out of the tower and to the corridor that they were meeting in.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and Draco's breath caught.

"Hermione, you look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you Draco, you look great too."

He was wearing a dark green robe and his hair was free from gel.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to her. She gracefully took it and together they walked to the carriages.

"Whit whoo Hermione! Where you two off?" Someone shouted. Hermione blushed and they turned to see Seamus. Draco swore at him and helped Hermione into the carriage.

* * *

**I think this chapter is shorter but I just wanted to get it out there :) **

**So what did you think? Please review x**

**I'm thinking of writing another FanFic, either another _Dramione_ one, another _Cedric/Hermione_ one or a pairing I've never attempted before and one I've not even read many about – _Oliver/Hermione_. Tell me what you think :)**

**I have just watched 'Eragon' and I love it!**

**x**

**ps. I don't own anything **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I logged on before thinking 'yey I'll probably have at least one review for chapter 8' log on, no review – I was well gutted until I realised that I hadn't posted chapter 8 :S and I do then I get a couple of reviews THANK YOU !! :)**

* * *

"_Whit whoo Hermione! Where you two off?" Someone shouted. Hermione blushed and they turned to see Seamus. Draco swore at him and helped Hermione into the carriage._

The carriage stopped on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and they got out, Draco grimaced as he realised that they would have to walk.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about this." He fell silent for a second until he suddenly picked Hermione up and held her bridal style.

"Draco! What do you think you're doing?!"

He ignored her protests for the rest of the walk and when he set her down suffered her hits.

"Couldn't have you ruining Ginny's shoes and you're beautiful appearance now could we?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Shush, can we please go inside? You're freezing." He rubbed her arms gently as they were covered in goosebumps. She allowed herself to be guided into the restaurant and led to a table.

"This is beautiful." Hermione said, looking around. She took the menu that the waiter offered.

"A butterbeer for me please and..." Draco glanced up at Hermione.

"Two butterbeers please." She smiled at the waiter who nodded.

"So how's your revision going?" Draco asked after they had decided on seafood paella, something they didn't usually find at Hogwarts.

"I'm worried that I won't be able to cope with all of these exams." She admitted.

Draco's eyes widened, "You're Hermione Granger, you passed your OWLS with flying colours and you're going to sail through NEWTS, trust me."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him and took the drink the waiter had just brought, they ordered and started talking again.

"So how's_** you're**_ revision going?" Hermione asked, sipping her drink.

"To be honest I could do with a few Hermione study sessions."

"Good, because that's what you're getting."

"Yey, study day with Hermione." He sang.

"You are a strange, strange boy." She laughed, he pouted but stopped quickly as the waiter arrived.

Chatter was stopped unless it was 'mm this is nice' or 'this must cost a fortune' and soon their plates were clear.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, setting down her fork.

"Don't worry, we still have plenty of time left." He said, reading her mind. She smiled sweetly and poked her tongue out at him.

"Do you remember the first time I went out for a meal with your family?" Hermione asked.

Draco burst out laughing, "Of course I do! We went to that muggle restaurant!"

_**A year and a half ago**_

"_Father, there really is no need for this attire." Draco said exasperatedly. Lucius looked round as if looking for someone._

"_But Draco, someone might see me." He pulled his collar up even further and ducked his head down._

"_Father it is a muggle restaurant and why should it matter if someone saw you?"_

"_The same reason you kept her a secret from us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fake moustache. Hermione stifled a giggle and Narcissa and Draco sighed._

"_I am sorry Hermione, but I have got a reputation to think of."_

"_That is quite all right Mr Malfoy, I understand but I think you should have got a blonde moustache rather than a black one – it would look a little less conspicuous."_

_Lucius looked down at the moustache and scowled, "Stupid Draco's friend pointing out obvious things that I should have seen but didn't, that's just great I've got another clever person being mean to me..."_

"_Honey, you're muttering again." Narcissa said quietly, Lucius looked up in shock and a pink tinge flooded his cheeks._

"_No I wasn't." He said childishly. Hermione giggled again._

"I still haven't forgiven my father for acting like that in front of you!"

"Why not? I found it funny! And it showed he was comfortable around me. Anyway it's not as bad as my parents!"

_**Five years ago **_

"_And this is Hermione dressed up as Spiderman, it always annoyed her that girls never had that costume," Jean turned the page, "And this is Hermione dressed up as a banana... and as a cheerleader. Oh and this is Hermione when she decided she wanted to dance half naked in the shoppi-"_

"_I think that's enough of the photos mum!" Hermione shouted, slamming the album shut. Draco chuckled and turned back to Jean._

"_You have a lovely home Mrs Granger."_

"_Thank you, sweetie call me Jean, would you like another chocolate digestive?"_

"_Yes please Jean, they're my favourite."_

"_Hermione's too." She said with a smile._

"So how old were you in that banana picture and the cheerleader picture and the spiderman picture and -"

"Don't even mention it." Hermione warned. Draco laughed.

"And I was about three..."

"No excuse." He chuckled. He called for the bill and left a generous tip. As they neared the the path outside he made to pick her up again.

"Don't even try it." She said warningly, "I can walk."

Draco scowled but settled on catching her hand and kissing it, "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Several times, but thank you." They fell into a comfortable silence and waited for their carriage to arrive.

"Oh yes and Draco?" She said as they clambered into the carriage, she continued in a low dangerous voice, "Don't mention those pictures in front of my friends."

He gulped and nodded, Hermione giggled.

As they pulled up at Hogwarts, Hermione saw Harry, Ron and Ginny entering the school.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called, they turned round and smiled, they made their way over to her and Draco.

"Hey Hermione, you look great." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I actually need to get changed before studying."

"Aww you mean you're not going to the library dressed like that?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Shush you." She said, pushing him slightly.

"She'll meet you in the library okay?" Ginny ordered, she marched Hermione away. Hermione looked back helplessly and Draco shrugged.

"Sooo?" Ginny asked when they had closed Hermione's dormitory door.

"So?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, "What happened?"

"It was normal Gin; he paid way too much for the meal and we had a good time, as we always do."

"Did he kiss you?"

"My hand."

"Just your hand?!"

"Ginny we don't need things like that to show what we mean to each other."

Ginny scowled and left muttering so that Hermione could change.

Hermione gathered together all of her books and notes and headed off to the library.

"Hey Hermione." He spoke normally as they were in their spot near the back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cramming their brains with knowledge and left tired but confident.

* * *

**Whatchu think? Did I do the restaurant scene okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Please review x**

**This chapter my brother had the sports channel on – meh not good in my opinion**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tinkerbell is amazing...**

* * *

_They spent the rest of the afternoon cramming their brains with knowledge and left tired but confident._

Soon their NEWTS were upon them and Draco's and Hermione's time together was even more limited than it was when they were secret friends.

"How did that one go?" Draco asked as they walked out of their Charms exam.

"I _**think **_it went okay, what about you?"

He caught her hand, "I suppose it did but ah well, only one left." He finished happily.

"Yes but it's Ancient Runes! One of the most difficult subjects."

They turned as they heard an excited cheer. Harry and Ron were jumping around, arms in the air, "No more exams! No more exams!"

Hermione and Draco scowled.

"Lucky you," Hermione said grumpily, "We've got one more."

"Aww, sorry Hermione, we'll go celebrate somewhere else." Harry said apologetically. Hermione laughed, her face slightly happier.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you've finished."

They decide to go out and enjoy the sunshine out by the lake, Hermione and Draco turning the heavy pages unenthusiastically.

The next morning they woke up and had another quick look through their books at breakfast. Hermione and Draco left the hall and next time they entered, the house tables had disappeared and been replaced for the last time with exam tables.

An hour later they left, tired but happy.

"We've finished!" Draco cried, picking her up and spinning her round. She giggled.

"Draco! Put me down."

He reluctantly agreed but grabbed her hands and started dancing around. Blaise shot them a funny look before bursting out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked, smiling.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess were dancing around happily."

"Do you want to dance too?" Hermione asked.

"You read my mind." He said, he joined in and soon the whole Ancient Runes class were acting like maniacs.

Hermione, Draco and Blaise headed out to the lake where the other were. They all shot Blaise a wary look but accepted him without question.

"So you've finished all of your exams then?" Ron asked.

"Uh huh." They replied.

Ron offered them all a butterbeer which they took gratefully, they sat down next to them all and basked in the sunlight, relishing their freedom.

That evening at dinner Dumbledore got up to speak.

"So I believe that a big congratulations is in order for our seventh years." There was a loud round of applause and the seventh years cheered, "Yes well done, well done. Also congratulations to the fifth years for their OWLS." The clapping was a little bit quieter now, "Now you may eat." He clapped once and the food appeared.

---------

With only two days left in school, excitement and despair was in the air; they were finally going to be adults but they would be leaving their second home and not seeing their friends everyday.

They decided to spend all of the Wednesday packing so that they could just hang out on the Thursday.

"Ugh, we leave tomorrow." Harry said.

"I know, I can't believe that this is our last day here." Hermione said sadly, "I'm going to miss it so much."

"But you have to promise to keep in touch." Ginny added.

"Of course we will, I'm going to be round at the Burrow every other day." She replied with a laugh.

"Every _**other **_day?!"

"Yeah, she's going to be with me the rest of the time." Draco said, wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione.

"Plus we're going to visit Hogwarts all the time as well." Harry continued.

"Can we do that?" Blaise asked.

"Course we can, we're friends with Hermione Granger who got the highest grades of our generation." Ron said proudly. Hermione blushed and everyone laughed, praising her.

The Great Hall was decorated in the Gryffindor colours at the end of term feast.

"So another year gone and another class leaving our school. Congratulations again to the seventh years and well done Gryffindor for winning the house cup and Quidditch cup." The Gryffindor table erupted and the other tables clapped politely, even Slytherin after many threats from Draco.

"So as that is all, I will sit back and enjoy what is for some your last feast." Everyone cheered and tucked into the delicious feast.

"So are you all packed?" Ginny asked, eventually managing to tear her eyes away from her brother stuffing her face.

"I think so, I'll have another quick look in the morning though of course, what about you?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not but there's so much stuff on our floor that's not mine so I don't know."

Hermione laughed and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"So how are you going to cope without Draco?"

"Well we've dealt with the summer holidays before, every year in fact, but Draco's already linked our houses by Floo ."

Ginny's jaw fell open, "Can he do that?" She asked in shock.

Hermione shrugged, "Not sure, but he did."

Ginny laughed.

With the feast over, everyone made their way back to their common rooms.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione!"

"Night Draco!"

Even after several weeks people still shot them weird looks but they didn't care, they were leaving soon and it wouldn't matter.

----------

"Ginny! Wake up! Your room's still a mess!" Hermione shouted, Ginny opened her eyes groggily and everyone else in her dorm scowled darkly at Hermione.

"Chill Hermione, it's their stuff." She said quietly, trying to avoid talking any more. It didn't work.

"Fine but you still need to get up! It's already eight o'clock and we leave at eleven."

"Three hours 'Mione!"

"Don't shorten my name because you're too tired to speak properly, now get up."

Hermione stayed until not only Ginny but the rest of her dorm was up and tapped her foot until Ginny was ready.

"Right, we can go and get some breakfast now." Hermione said happily.

"Where are the others?" Now that Ginny was fully awake she could unleash her glare.

"Harry kicked me out before he went into the bathroom, understandably of course and he did promise to make sure that Ron was up and about."

"So I'm the only one you were evil to!?!"

"I wouldn't say that," Harry said, coming up behind them, "She came into our room singing rise and shine, threw open the curtains and made it snow inside."

Hermione grinned, "I do my best." Harry and Ginny didn't look too impressed although Ginny was on the verge of laughing.

"That was amazing, I must get tips off you." Ginny whispered as they reached the Great Hall. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Morning love." Draco greeted, he gave her a quick kiss and ruffled her hair.

"Don't! You'll make it even messier!"

"I don't think that's possible." Draco laughed, earning himself a hit off her. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to toast.

"Where's t'other one?" Draco asked, smothering his toast in butter. Hermione looked on in disdain.

"Ron? Dragging himself into the bathroom last time I checked, I wasn't really paying attention." Harry replied, putting just as much butter on.

Ten minutes later a rather dishevelled Ron joined them, looking very sorry for himself.

"Why'd you have to wake me up so early?" He grumbled.

"We're leaving today so of course you had to be up early." Hermione said in shock, as if you could sleep in late today!

"It's only nine o'clock now!"

"Yes and I have been up since seven."

"Who would do that?" Ron asked.

"I did." Draco said, Hermione smiled sweetly at him and poked her tongue out at Ron.

While Hermione and Ginny were in a discussion about when she should come over to the Burrow Ron looked up at Draco.

"Did you really get up at seven?"

"Did I hell, I just wanted to get on her good side."

Ron laughed.

* * *

**That chapter is probably a disappointment but I'm only having a few more chapters now, most likely one or two actually.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and stick with this to the end.**

**I don't own anything**

**Please review x**

**Oh and I posted a short one shot, a Dramione please check it out – only of you want to of course **

**Kathrine :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is nearly finished either one or two more chapters after this one, I will write last chapter at the top of the last chapter (duh) haha hope you like this...**

* * *

"_Did you really get up at seven?"_

"_Did I hell, I just wanted to get on her good side."_

_Ron laughed._

There was a soft tapping at the window. Hermione didn't hear this though due to the fact that she was sound asleep.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" Draco shouted, appearing in the fireplace and scaring her half to death.

"Why the hell did I let you put the magical fire in my room?!"

He shrugged and opened her window.

"What are-" she stopped talking as an owl flew into her room and landed on her bed, "Is this?"

He nodded his head violently.

"Oh my gosh, what did you get?!" She gushed.

"I've not opened mine yet, I was waiting for you!" Draco said, pointing down at the letter in her hands, she grinned guiltily.

"Sorry." Together they broke the seal and opened the envelope.

Hermione and Draco froze and simultaneously sighed, "Oh no." They looked up at each other and swapped results not too gently.

"Why are you saying oh no?" They asked at the same time. They laughed.

"You got pretty much all Os Hermione.

"Yes but I only got an E in Ancient Runes, I knew I did badly in that one – but you've done really well!"

"I got and E in Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

"Which is way better than most."

"If that's true than that means you're better than everyone." He said slyly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but after several seconds shut it again.

"Hermione?"

Hermione and Draco looked up as her door opened, Jean had poked her head through.

"I thought I heard voices, Draco I know you love seeing her but it's eight o'clock in the morning."

"We got our results!" Hermione cried. Jean screamed and ran over to her daughter, snatching the results from her hands.

"These are amazing!" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Erm actually they're not mine, they're Draco's – these are mine." Hermione passed her mum her results and Jean's jaw dropped.

"Oh my – you two are so superdooper clever!" She crushed them both into a hug and only let them go when they were struggling to breathe, "I must tell your dad! Oh and Hermione dear, you know that you're only in a tank top and shorts right?"

Hermione looked down and blushed, "I did not know that, thank you." She reached out and grabbed her dressing gown. Jean left and they heard her padding back to her and her husbands room.

"I didn't mind." Draco said in an offhand way.

"Draco!" She hit his arm and he laughed, "I must write to Harry and Ron, I wonder how they did." Hermione sat at her desk and pulled towards her two pieces of parchment. She scratched out identical letters and put them to one side for Draco to send off at a later date.

"Right, I'm just going to get changed now," Draco said, "Do you want me to send off those letters?"

"Oh, yes please – if I'm not in here when you get back just sit down and wait."

"Righty oh." He picked up the letter and threw some powder into the fire, "Malfoy Manor."

Hermione watched him leave with a wave and she gathered her clothes together.

Half an hour later Hermione walked back into her room and, seeing it was empty, lay on her bed to wait.

Eventually there was whoosh and Draco appeared.

"It's about time, you went to get ready almost an hour ago." She said, sitting up.

"Ooo so sorry Granger." He said sarcastically. Hermione poked her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"You're not childish at all?" He asked, with just as much sarcasm, she shook her head with a grin.

"Come on, breakfast?" She offered, standing up and taking his hand. Together they walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Hermione's parents were eating toast at the table.

"Congratulations darling." Her dad said, getting up to give her a hug. He turned to Draco, "And well done son." He clapped him on the back and Hermione and Jean beamed, Draco looked around in an embarrassed fashion.

"Oh Hermione dear, I meant to ask you – we've run out of bread, would you run to the shop and get some please?" Jean asked, holding out a few coins.

"Course mum." smiled Hermione. She picked up her cardigan which was flung across her dads chair and they heard the front door slam.

"So... Draco – what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Draco looked up at Jean in surprise and she laughed.

"I'm not one for tradition my boy." she said.

"I was actually planning on asking her to find a house with me, somewhere magical – not that this isn't a lovely home, because it is, but we're a wizard and a witch, we need somewhere close to a magical community." He explained quickly.

"Oh how lovely!" gasped Jean.

Whilst Thomas muttered, "Good, at least they won't be having sex under my roof."

Draco looked pointedly around the room, his cheeks flaming, Jean lightly hit her husband but whispered something to him that made him laugh, Draco was still avoiding their faces.

"I'm back!" They heard Hermione call. The shop was almost next door.

"Thank the Gods." Draco mumbled, Jean and Thomas grinned. Hermione walked into the kitchen, "Dad, what have you said?" Hermione asked disapprovingly, taking in Draco's flushed face and her parents delighted expressions.

"Haven't said a thing darling, now I think we shall go for a walk, right Jean darling?"

"Yes, you're absolutely spot on, we'll see you two later – if you're still here that is." she added coyly. Draco threw them a furious look which Hermione didn't notice, she was to busy being confused.

She kissed them both on the cheek and said goodbye.

"Why are they acting so suspicious?" Hermione asked as the door shut quietly.

"Because there's something I want to ask you." Draco gestured to the seats around the table and her eyes widened.

"You're not going to propose are you Draco? I love you with all my heart but we're only seventeen." she exclaimed as she sat down warily.

"I'm not going to propose," laughed Draco, "I know exactly what you're talking about but I wanted to ask you something else..." He hesitated.

"Which is...?" she encouraged.

"Dywattofdhssowcnlivtgther?" He said in one breath.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want to find a house so that we can live together?" He slowed down.

Her jaw fell, "Of course I do Draco! I'd love that!" She flung her arms around him and he smiled shyly.

She sighed, "How many places have you got lined up Draco?"

"You know me so well – not many, just four."

Hermione laughed, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house, saying something about how she hoped her parents had keys.

They headed for a secluded area in the park and Hermione clutched his arm so he could Apparate to the destination.

"So the first three are in Diagon Alley and the last one is in Hogsmeade." He explained. Hermione looked up at the house they were in front of.

"Draco, there's two of us, we don't need a house this big." She watched his face fall, "It's gorgeous but-"

"Can we at least look?" He pleaded with the pout he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Yey, well Mr Brown sent the keys over this morning so we can look around ourselves." He unlocked the front door. The tiled floor branched off in four different ways; the kitchen, back room, front room and the stairs.

The kitchen was gleaming and the ground floor rooms were extremely spacious. As they headed upstairs Hermione's frown deepened.

The four bedrooms were just as big and two of them had an en suite.

"Draco, this is really too big and I just can't afford it."

He was on the verge of arguing but realised it wouldn't be worth it.

"Okay," he finally said, "Next one?"

She nodded and they stood outside to Apparate.

The next one was just a ridiculous so Hermione quickly put her foot down on that one too.

"This one's nice." She admitted at the third one, "Still too many bedrooms but they're a fair size as everything is."

"There's only three bedrooms."

"Which is still too many."

"So you really like this one?" He asked excitedly.

"Ye-" she stopped and turned. There had been a big bang coming from the house next door. She ran to the kitchen door and looked out. She saw three late twenties men, roaring drunk trying to make a tree house.

They spotted her and started making rude comments and gestures towards her.

"Hermione, we're leaving." Draco said immediately, he pulled her out of the front door and twisted, the darkness surrounded them and they appeared in Hogsmeade.

"Is this the right place Draco?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

* * *

**Whatchu think? **

**I could have gone on for ages with this chapter but because I haven't updated recently I thought I would split it :)**

_**Please review x**_

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to JK Rowling and I'm just using them for entertainment purposes not profit :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A bit gutted that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but maybe for this one? **

**Quick update so at least you're not all hating me, now on to the chapter....**

* * *

"_Hermione, we're leaving." Draco said immediately, he pulled her out of the front door and twisted, the darkness surrounded them and they appeared in Hogsmeade._

"_Is this the right place Draco?" Hermione asked uncertainly. _

They were stood in a small, secluded street with several cottages and street lamps.

"Of course this is the right place," he said with a smile, "Are you doubting my Apparating skills?"

"No but-"

"I had a feeling that the others wouldn't really be your sort of thing, so I found this." He threw his arms out towards a small, grey stone cottage with an archway of English roses.

"Oh thank you Draco." She gave him a tight hug.

He laughed, "Okay, okay shall we go in?"

She nodded violently.

Their feet echoed as they walked across the threshold and into the small hallway. Draco looked around, nose in the air.

"This is beautiful." breathed Hermione, Draco immediately changed his expression.

"Do you really like it?"

"I love it."

"Then I suppose I'll learn to love it too, let's have a look around." He took her hand and they had a quick glance into the kitchen and living room, in which there were two traditional fireplaces.

There were two appropriate sized rooms and one slightly smaller and one bathroom.

"Draco I love it, I love it, I love it!" She cried, swinging onto his hand, "And it's really close to Hogwarts so at the weekend Ginny can visit and we'll be able to visit all the time as well! Draco I love it!"

"I'd have to get used to living in such a small house but... I could do that for you – we'll get it!"

Many screams and disapproving looks later Draco managed to get in touch with Dobby who went for Mr Brown.

"I told you she'd love this one." Draco said as they told Mr Brown that they had chosen.

"That you did, that you did." He replied, "I'll send all the papers over to you Mr Malfoy and if all goes well, you can be moving in by next week."

"Next week? Really?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes, we have had little interest in this particular property as most people are wanting something a little flashier, I think you two are going to be very happy here."

"Thank you." Draco said sincerely.

"Now, I must be going – I've got a Miss Parkinson wanting the biggest house for the least amount of money." He said wearily, he said goodbye and Disapparated in front of them.

"We need to tell my parents." They looked at each other.

"Who are we going to first then?" Draco asked.

"Who's going to be angrier?"

"Probably my parents," he admitted, "I only shouted it to them this morning before leaving."

"So my parents first then?" She suggested with a grin. He nodded quickly. Hermione gripped his arm and twisted.

The arrived with a pop back in the park and headed straight for Hermione's home. She knocked tentatively on the door, hoping that her parents were home. The door was opened a moment later and Jean looked up at them in surprise.

"What are you two doing back so early?"

"We find the perfect place." Hermione gushed.

"Already?" She asked in shock.

"Uh huh, Draco knows exactly what I love."

"Well come in, come in and tell us all about it."

---------

"Hermione this is amazing!" Ginny shouted from upstairs. Hermione shook her head with a smile at her friend and carried on unpacking a box in the kitchen. Footsteps sounded on the stairs as Ginny ran down.

"So will you two be sharing a room?" She asked with a sly grin.

Hermione blushed, "Yes."

Ginny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "So you've... you know..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"No! We decided to wait until we're married."

"You're getting married?!"

"Not in the near future!" Her face hadn't returned to it's normal colour, "But isn't it obvious that we're going to be together?"

"Of course it is but it's still a bit of a shock, I mean – you're seventeen."

"Exactly, so not in the near future." Hermione turned back to her box, "So did you unpack my clothes?"

"Yes I did and you've got some amazing clothes that you never wear!"

"Oh well sorry that I wear appropriate not annoying." she said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You frustrate me to the end of the world sometimes and back and then to end of the world again and back and..."

"Gin, that makes no sense." she interrupted before Ginny could cause her to lose her sanity.

"It's Ginny, of course it doesn't make sense." Ron said with a grin, setting down another box labelled 'Kitchen'.

"Hey!" said Ginny, hitting him not so lightly.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. When Ginny looked at her with a disappointed expression she added an explanation, "He's helping me move."

"So am I." pouted Ginny.

"But you can't do magic."

"Neither can he!"

"I resent that." Ron interjected.

"Ah but he's the legal age to do magic."

Ginny went away muttering and she came back a moment later with Draco trailing behind her, confused yet still amused.

"Draco," she whined, "Tell Hermione that Ron can't do magic."

"The little Weasley has a point but I'm sure he has _**some **_degree of talent – how else would he be training to be an Auror?"

"Traitor." Ginny hissed. Draco grinned and stood by Hermione.

"I'm neutral." He insisted, putting his arm around her. Ginny's face softened and she beamed as Hermione blushed.

"Come on Ron, we're going to get some more boxes." She roughly pulled her brother towards to door and not so subtly left them in peace.

They could hear Ron's complaints whilst they turned to smile at each other.

"We're going to have fun here aren't we?" Draco asked.

"In the kitchen? Please, at least do it in the bedroom."

"Fred!" They both shouted. He ducked the frying pan and left the room chuckling and most probably going to find George to recount his story.

"I can't believe him." Hermione muttered, her cheeks flaming.

"You know that that is what most people believe right now." He said quietly.

"Yes."

"But I don't think we should conform to their ideas, we have morals so I think we should wait." He paused, "Unless..."

"I think the same." She said. He looked relieved, thinking back to a recent encounter with his parents.

"_If you make Hermione a dishonest girl you won't be able to make anyone else dishonest! Do you get what I mean?!" _

_Draco gulped and nodded at his mother, it wasn't every day he got threatened down there – especially by his mother._

Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she too was thinking about a conversation with her parents.

"_Hermione, we love you to pieces but we would prefer any grandchildren of ours not to be bastards. I think you understand the direction of this conversation, you are a sensible girl and will do right by us and your unborn child." _

"_Mum! I'm not pregnant! I haven't done anything to get pregnant!"_

They both blushed lightly and kindly ignored each others red faces.

"You think you could help us?! I mean _**we're **_doing _**you **_a favour, we can go home!" Fred shouted.

"We're coming!" Draco called back. They both sighed and trudged back out of the cottage.

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry left an hour later with many thanks and promises of visits.

Hermione threw herself down on the couch and Draco put his arm around her.

"So we've had a productive day." sighed Hermione.

"Definitely." He shifted his arm slightly, "Do you want me to make some tea?"

"I can do it if you want."

Draco smiled, "How about we both do it?"

"Okay."

Hermione struggled up and pulled Draco to his feet.

Several flour fights later and they managed to take a meat and potato pie out of the oven. They sat down at the scrubbed table and listened to the chink of their cutlery. When they had both finished Draco filled the sink with hot soapy water, placed all the dishes in and waved his wand over them causing them to knock together as they cleaned themselves.

"I'm just going to send a quick owl to my parents, I'll be back in a moment." said Hermione as she went to the living room desk.

"Take your time." He replied with a wave of is hand, he picked up his current book and settled down to read.

"Good book?" She asked when she had finished her letter.

"Very, read it after me?"

"Did you need to ask?" laughed Hermione, "I'm actually really tired so I'm going to bed, goodnight Draco." She bent down and kissed him goodnight.

"Night Hermione, I won't be in too late."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Whatchu think?**

**This is basically the last chapter but I've got the epilogue to go, so please read that :)**

**Please review x**


	13. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER....**

**Thank you so much everyone if you've stuck with this story and reviewed, love you all :) x**

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

"We would like everyone to meet Ruthie Narcissus Malfoy." Hermione said majestically.

Draco snorted, "No child of mine is going to be called 'Ruthie'."

"Why not? Ruthie is a lovely name!" argued Hermione.

"For an eighty year old and we're probably having a son anyway."

"Our child will be an eighty year old at some point and the thing is we don't know what we're having! We have to think of names for either."

"Okay... Draco Junior."

Hermione scoffed, "And if we have a girl?"

"Dracina." He said proudly. So maybe he _**was**_ actually as arrogant as he pretended to be.

"No."

"That's it? No reason, just a no?"

"Yes."

They were sat on their couch, all hands on Hermione's stomach.

"Okay how about Lillian?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Lillian..." He said slowly, Hermione grinned as he contemplated it, "I like it."

"Oh good! Now what about for a boy?"

"What about Alexander? Alex for short." He suggested.

Pleased that he was finally taking it seriously, she turned round, "I love it."

"Lillian Hermione Malfoy and Alexander Draco Malfoy, our son or daughter." He said proudly. He leant down and kissed his wife.

"Draco..."

He grinned into her lips, "Yes Hermione."

"No Draco, I think I'm having the baby!"

He jumped up, "What?! I know they say sex brings on labour but we didn't even do anything!"

"Just Floo me to St Mungos!"

"Right, St Mungos, of course, you're right, come on then, St Mungos."

"Accio overnight bag." Hermione said over Draco's rambling. He threw powder into the flames and shouted St Mungos.

"Wife in labour!" He cried when he got there. Everybody looked at him strangely. "**** I forgot my wife!"

He Flooed back to their cottage and pulled Hermione gently back through, ignoring her shouting and screaming.

"Here's my wife." He said, proving that he wasn't a crazy.

A relatively short labour later Hermione let go of Draco's hand and he sighed in relief.

"You have no idea how much that hurt." He said. Hermione and all of the midwives shot him death glares, "Oh right, sorry."

"Here's your baby boy Mrs and Mr Malfoy."

Hermione took their son in her arms and tears formed in her eyes, "Alexander Draco Malfoy." She whispered. Draco stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done love, I'm so proud."

"You'd better be – you put me through all of that pain."

"And you wouldn't change it for the world?" He asked hopefully.

She tilted her head to the side, "I would put you through a bit more pain." she said conversationally. He visibly gulped. The midwives subtly left the room, giving them time to gaze adoringly at their son.

"Mrs Malfoy? I believe there are some people to see your family." The midwife said ten minutes later, popping her head round the door, "Are you ready to see people?"

"I'm fine, let them in."

Draco passed Alex to Hermione after kissing him softly on the head.

"Oh gosh Hermione darling." Jean breathed. She looked like she very much wanted to run over and hug the life out of her but she held her place, "Draco your mother is in the hall, she thought that I would want to see my daughter first. Narcissa." She called. Together the two women made their way over to the bed.

"He's so beautiful." They gushed.

"What's his name?" Jean asked, stroking the soft layer of blonde hair.

"Alexander Draco Malfoy." Hermione and Draco said with a smile, "Alex for short."

"Alex." They repeated.

"Can I hold him?" Jean asked tentatively.

"Of course you can, he's your grandson." Hermione carefully place Alex into her mother's waiting arms and drew back reluctantly.

Their mothers cooed over Alex for while before letting in their grumbling husbands ('he is our grandchild too, I can't believe you have kept us out here for this long' 'there's only so many times you can look at a kid' Lucius received a smack for that one).

"When do you get to take him home?" Jean asked, after many pictures (both muggle and magical) had been taken.

"I have to stay for the rest of the night but I can leave in the morning." Hermione said cheerfully.

"That's good then."

Hermione tried to stifle a yawn but her mothers and mother in laws sharp eyes caught it.

"We'll be going then, we'll be at your cottage and eleven okay, well done Hermione." Narcissa said, standing up.

"Yes, well done sweetheart, I love you."

Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes and I love you's and she rested her head back.

"Hermione love, go to sleep – Alex will be right here." Draco promised.

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded and she mumbled thank you before closing her eyes.

"I love you Draco." She whispered, "I love you too Alex."

"We love you too Hermione."

* * *

**Very clichéd ending but what did you think?**

_xxScarlettRavenInkxx _

** ----- Two of my best reviewers, thank you :)**

_Luna-Lycoris-Lovegood _

**If I could, I would write the name of every reviewer, but alas I don't want to boost up the word count too much. That doesn't mean I don't love and appreciate every criticism or praise you give me :)**

**So this story has finished but I'm think of writing a **_Katie/Oliver _**story (one of my new favourite pairings, have/know any? Please tell me) plus I have several other stories I wouldn't mind if you checked out :)**

**Not my best story but please review :) x**

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and I don't own any recognisable characters/settings/words if you thought I did... **

**BYE !! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING (fingers crossed) !! x**


End file.
